Pilot
Background Information General *A directors cut/extended version of the pilot episode is available on the blu-ray set, running an extra 5 minutes longer for 59 minutes and 42 seconds. The directors cut version did not include the deleted material invovling Adam and the engagement ring scenes. *The flashbacks to Adam first becoming slayer takes place in the fall of 1999. *Adam and Darla reunite for the first time in nearly 10 years. *Adam meets Damon for the first time. *Michael does not interact with anyone except Adam in the pilot. Production Early Stages *In the original script draft, Adam and Michael's relationship did not have the couple living together, nor were they having seen each-other in 3 years. *No established history was done in regards to Adam's previous life in Sunset Falls, and his teenage slayer days. *There is no Damon in the original script. *Belinda Bennet is not Adam's police partner in the original script, and he simply has no partner. *Chloe was not included in the pilot, but is mentioned as Sam's former girlfriend. *The first scene is almost unchanged in the first episode of the series ("Pilot"), with two students being killed and attacked by a vampire. *Captain Griffin is also an opening gay man, and talks to Adam mentions his boyfriend. In the tv series, Griffin is not gay. *Adam runs into Michael in a bar asking questions about a case, and learns that Michael is working there. Having just moved to town a few weeks earlier. *There are not flashbacks to when Billy first became the slayer. *A character who doesn't transition to the series pilot is Ben Albert, a Billionaire who's father owns a company in Sunset Falls. His character was suppose to befriend Adam and become a friend of his who is unaware of his secret. His character was drooped from the series, and replaced with Damon. *Alaric Ford resurfaces warning Adam about the vampires return, there is no history on Adams former life, and it appears only Adam and Alaric trained together. Belinda and Sam have no knowledge of it. *The original script ends with Sam's brother Ryan being bitten by a vampire, and appears to be sired. An event that did not occur in the pilot episode, but in the eleventh episode of the series. Deleted Scenes *A scene ommitted from the pilot included Chloe and Sam having dinner, and talking about the old days when they were attacked by a group of vampires on a slumber party when they were 16 years old. (Length: 1 minute, 23 seconds) *An extended version of Adam and Michael's bedroom scene, when Adam returns home having just hunted his first vampires in nearly 3 years. Michael asks Adam if hes okay, and Adam tells him everything is fine, before kissing his partner and asking him what he wants for breakfast the next morning. (Length: 2 minutes, 12 seconds) *A ommitted scene had Adam asking the principle of the school questions about the suspected death of the two teens, and the principle feeling awarkward about the questions. (length; 1 minute, 23 seconds) *A scene has Adam looking in a jewlery store for an engagement ring for Michael, the store clerk asks Adam when hes going to pop the question, and says he has a big night planned in 2 days time. (Length; 1 minute, 37 seconds) *Adam looks in his dresser, and opens up the engagment ring case and ponders for a minute, he then opens up the chest with slayer weapons. Looks at the two of them, and them throws the engagment ring into the bottom of the chest of weapons. (Length; 52 seconds) *An extended/alternate version of Adam's second meeting with Alaric, has Adam mention he plans to propose to his boyfriend. Alaric tells him, although it is fantastic news. Adam needs to put his normal life on hold, and that being the slayer means making sacrifices. (Length; 33 seconds) Behind the Scenes *In the official Slayer magazine, Eric Kripke revealed that the intention was for Adam to want to propose, but his slayer life comes back into his life, and he simply decides not to propose. He said although it set things up nicely, it looked good in theory. But the idea of them just being a couple, and Adam hiding the secret was enough without the added weight of marriage on Adam's mind. *When planning out the series, originally flashbacks to Adam's early slaying day would occur concurrently throughout the first season with each episode serving as another part of his first year journey as slayer. The idea was dropped and ended up being worked into the eventual Origins Spin-off.